Underneath it All
by Kally Ketchum
Summary: Two words: Fluffy ShiShi!! This is my first (attmepted) ShiShi fic! After something has happened to Pikachu in a battle between Ash and Gary and Gary comes to apologize, Ash forgives him in more ways than one. No flames as always! ^.~


__

Disclaimer: Like I said, this is my first ShiShi fic. I hope you like it. Song is "Underneath it All" by No Doubt. ^.~ And please remember that no matter who I pair Ashy with, I'll always love him to death and he'll always be my baby! ^.^

"Underneath it All" 

by: Kawaii Kasumi

Ash sighed as he reflected on the events of the day. He had once again crossed paths with Gary, and they battled like always, Gary ending up the victor. And of course Gary had brought his package of insults along with him Also, as if that wasn't enough, Pikachu had taken a hard blow from Gary's Umbreon and his arm was fractured. Ash had cried all day, despite the intensive care of a nearby Pokemon Center. The Nurse Joy had done everything she could and had told him that Pikachu would be fine in a couple of weeks, which was true, but it just hurt him so much to see his best friend in pain. Ash knew it wa an accident, and wasn't neccesarily mad at Gary, because for some reason he was able to feel anything but anger toward him. Pikachu shifted in his sleep and whimpered in pain. Ash reached out and stroked his head to soothe him.

"Chaaa...." Pikachu sighed as he smiled and became peacful again. Ash smiled and put his hands behind his shead, recieving a gentle breeze from the tree he was leaning against. He closed his eyes as Brock mumbled something in his sleep about his broken heart. It was all very well for him and Misty; they actually *could* sleep! Ash, on the other hand, had a bad case of insomnia. Suddenly, a Hoothoot swooped down from the tree, and Ash recognized it as Gary's. 

"Hey......what are you doing here?" Ash asked it. 

"Hrrrrrr....." it said, revealing an envelope it was holding in it's beak. 

"Oh.....for me?" Ash said, seeing his name written on the envelope in Gary's handwriting. He took it from Hoothoot and opened it, while Hoothoot helped itself to some of the fruit growing in the tree. Ash opened the letter and began to read: 

__

Ash,

Hey! It's Gary. I just wanted to apologize for everything that happened today. I'm sorry I was so mean to you and I hope Pikachu is ok. I understand if you're mad at me and never want to see me again. Please write back and tell me.

~ Gary

Ash sighed as he folded up the letter, feeling sad. He reached for his backpack and pulled out some Charizard stationary and an Entei pen he had gotten from his mom a few weeks back and began to write:

__

Gary,

It's Ash. Please come and see me under "The Blue Tree" so we can talk. 

~ Ash

"Here, give this to Gary." Ash said to Hoothoot, giving it the letter when it came down. "Oh, and before you go....." Ash said as he took some chow for flying Pokemon from Brock's backapck and fed it to Hoothoot. "There's a little something for your trouble." Ash said, smiling. 

"Hrrrr!" Hoothoot cooed happily as Ash pet it on the head. Then it quickly flew away. Ash clasped his hands together and put them up to his mouth.

"I wish I could tell Gary how I feel about him...but then I don't know what would happen. I know he's not the nicest person in the world....and he probably has a girlfriend....but I don't care. I love him." 

__

20 minutes later.....

"Hey, Ash." said Gary, leaning up against the tree.

"Gary! I....was hoping you'd come...." Ash said, turning to face Gary. 

"Of Course....listen, Ash, I really am sorry for what happened today. I'd never hurt anyone or anything on purpose." Gary sat down next to Ash and hung his head. 

"Gary....It's okay, really. It was an accident, and Pikachu is going to be fine." Ash smiled and put his hand on Gary's shoulder. Gary put his hand over Ash's and smiled back warmly. 

"Are you sure?" Gary asked.

"Absolutely." said Ash. Gary smiled and pulled Ash closer. "Sato....can I tell you something?"

"Of course, Shige.....what is it?" Ash and Gary always called each other by their pet names when they were happy with one another.

"Sato-kun, I.....I...." Gary suddenly leaned forward and lightly pecked Ash on the cheek. "I love you." he finished. Ash put his hand on his own cheek as tears clouded his vision. 

"Oh, Shige.....I love you too!" Ash cried as he pulled Gary into a tight embrace. They cried happily on each other's shoulders for a few minutes and then spilled their hearts out, sharing every emotion and feeling that they had kept bottled up inside of themselves for so long.

__

"You're really lovely

Underneath it all

You want to love me

Underneath it all

I'm really lucky 

Underneath it all

You're really lovely...."

"Sato....I want to take back everything I said to you over the years. I'm so sorry for being mean. I was just trying to cover up all my feelings for you....I guess...." Gary said, interlacing his hand with Ash's.

"Oh, my sweet Shige.....please don't think about that. It's ok. I understand how you feel, and I forgive you completely. Gary smiled warmly. 

"You were always so understanding, Sato." He pressed his lips against Ash's, who willingly kissed back, and all of reality seemed to melt away.....

A/N : Ok, I know this was really short and probably not that good....but I don't know. You be the judge and tell me by reviewing it! Please, no flames! ^.~ Ja ne!


End file.
